Brothers Enigma!
by Crackshipping
Summary: Ema Hinata, now changed to Ema Asahina has a small trouble. Almost all of her new brothers have fallen for her. Feeling distressed and ambivalent; she immediately accepts the offer for a small university vacation even though she already decided which one she was going to go for. Now, enter Akiza Togami; a girl who is destined to change all of this. First story, R&R! OC'S CLOSED.
1. Pringles

**A/N: WELCOME GUISE! TO MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION EVER! I present you "Brothers Enigma", which I shall allocate our guys between my OC and Ema! *evil laughter***

**I'm joking! Although it may sound like that, this is also a story of friendship, life troubles and growing up. I only own this awesome OC of mine, Akiza Togami! You can call her Aki, as she likes to be called that. **

**This takes place after Ema finds out she's adopted. It will be kind of AU and there is an important anouncement I want to make;**

**I AM IN NEED OF SOME OCS FOR THIS STORY. I won't tell you how many I need, but it can be either a male or a female, I will use the ones I really find interesting so either message me or comment down your OC. I will give you the OC sheet at the end of the chapter! **

**SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM AND ENJOY THIS PROLOGUE!**

* * *

**BROTHERS ENIGMA**

**Chapter 1: Pringles**

"Chi! If you do not wake up right now you're going to miss the bus!"

Ema groaned and pulled the puffy covers over her head, her eyes didn't want to be disturbed because of the lack of sleep from yesterday. Plus her bed had suddenly became more comfy and heavenly, if she would have to stick a leg she knew she would get intense goosebumps.

"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Juli.." The chesnut haired girl whined like she wanted to cry. "I beg you, please don't jump on the bed, I'm tired."

A scoff came from the small squirrel. "I am going to get angry if you miss that chance to get away from that testosterone monsters!" Ema was absolutely sure his tiny paws were crossed on his downy cute chest. She blinked several times in order to not to hurt her eyes, the reason she was this sleepy was because of that 'chance' to take a breather for a little while she studied in a condition less ruminative.

Plus, she would be more relieved because the university was in Kyoto, which was pretty far away from Tokyo. Ema knew running away wouldn't solve her problems but she still thought it was a good chance to clear her thoughts away.

Nearly ten of her brothers had fallen for her. Like, what in the ever loving name of games? Ema just wanted a family to be close with, like; sharing her happiness, doing stupid things, telling whatever she had in mind…She never thought her desires would get 10 men attracted to her; every single one even more persistent than each other. She never knew what was it like to have a crush on someone, or loving him so deeply that wanting to be closer to him more than anyone else. She couldn't sympathize with that emotion, nor she wanted to hurt anyone because they liked a pathetic girl like her who was not needed by even her parents.

She needed to hold herself together, actually understand what she wanted and properly respond to their feelings. She couldn't stand seeing them sneer at each other because of a foreign girl who came out of nowhere and gained a place in their family because of a wedding. Blood bonds were stronger than this. She had done nothing to deserve this kind of love, it was so much that she wanted to cry and shout how she was grateful for their feelings.

Juli always told her to not to see herself that low. But Ema couldn't help it.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, dark bags under her dark brown eyes because of sleepiness really stood out on her pale face. Ema sighed deeply and pulled her hair up in her usual side ponytail.

"Good morning." The young lawyer said when he saw her strolling down the stairs. "You're up pretty early today." He glanced at her from his newspaper. Ema gave him a small smile because that pose reminded her father to her very much.

"Good morning Ukyo-san. I am going to Kyoto today, so…"

He smiled apologetically like he just had remembered something. "Ah, I completely forgot it, please forgive me."

Ema smiled warmly at him and nodded in understanding. "You don't have to worry about it Ukyo-san, your job is very tiring, I do not expect you to remember something trivial like this."

Ukyo first looked at her if she was being sarcastic, but he furrowed his eyebrows slightly and his sky blue eyes clouded when he understood she was genuine. "Its not trivial at all, why would you think that? You're our precious sister after all, you are very important to us."

Ema's face fell a little when she heard that. _I'm so sorry…_ She silently thought. It had became a habit to apologize to her brothers inside when she was talking to them. She managed to keep her smile when she noticed Ukyo was watching her with something in his eyes, like he wanted to know if something was wrong with her. They were all like this after they had learnt she was an adopted child of Rintarou. But Ema was alright, she was going to solve this by herself like she always did. She saw no wrong in that.

"We're going to be late!" Juli jumped up and down on her shoulder. Ema took a sharp breath and checked her watch. "Oh no!" She quickly grabbed her backpack and waved at Ukyo while smiling. "I have to go now! Please tell everyone I said 'bye!', I'll be back on Monday!"

Ukyo let go of the newspaper and attempted to stand up. "Let me drop you to the airport."

Ema shook her head and flushed a little bit, flattered because of his offer. "I can go by myself, thank you very much. I don't want to bother you like this when I'm able to go there with train."

Ukyo ran a hand on his blonde hair while smiling politely. "If you say so."

Ema especially didn't want to see the expression on Wataru's face if he saw her going, so she hurried to the front entrance, careful to not to make any noise. Because the youngest member of Asahina family was very sensitive to sounds.

Ema sighed. _God, please give me the power to solve all of this without hurting anyone._

* * *

"Why is no one in the bus yet?" Juli sounded confused.

Ema chuckled in amusement. "Because its still one hour early Juli."

Juli's ears rose in surprise as he let out a squeak. "So you made me woke you up _1 hour early_ on purpose? Why?"

Ema looked out of the window, lost in her thoughts. "I didn't want to be seen by anyone before I departed."

Irriration flashed in Juli's eyes like black beads. "You're right! God knows what they would do to you! I would beat them up for that and that would be so bloody! That monsters!"

Ema laughed in response, Juli was the one who could cheer her up like this every single time. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, this leather was very soft and bouncy indeed, when she was about to doze off a loud growl woke her up.

"Wha—" Juli jumped in shock. "What was that—" He turned to her. "…."

"…."

"Chi…"

"…."

"It came from you didn't it…"

"Um…."

"Why didn't you eat anything before you—"

"THIS MOUSE IS FRIGGIN' NOISY!"

Ema gasped and sharply turned to where she thought the voice came from…Only to find a tiny little black kitten curled on the seat next to her, a little bigger than Juli, its golden eyes were staring at her. _What a beautiful contrast…_she thought.

Then it opened its mouth. "You two are very lively but that mouse of yours is very annoying princess."

Juli climbed on Ema's head and started sneering at the kitty. "I AM NOT NOISY AND ANNOYING YOU IDIOT."

The black kitten looked uninterested while licking her paw. "He doesn't even know how to curse, how cute."

"Lulu, don't be rude." An another voice interrupted when Juli was about to respond back, if he was human, Ema thought he would be redder than a tomato because of anger.

Ema was about to bow her head to apologize instead of Juli but froze when she finally understood what was going on. "That kitty talked!"

A pair of slightly tanned hands picked the black furball up, when Ema looked at the owner of the kitten, she was mesmerized…

Because of that huge big ass red glasses.

When the girl who looked no older than fifteen noticed her look she threw a goofy laugh. "The reaction is the same everytime! I'm glad I chose this glasses!" she said, throwing herself at the seat next to the chesnut haired girl.

"I told you so. What about going home as a gift for your gratidute?" The kitten mewled while she was being caressed by the glasses girl. Ema noticed the red glasses looked rather cool than nerdy, because the girl looked like a hipster with her colorful clothing, and she was wearing a beanie in a weather like this, her long and straight vermilion hair hanged down her waist. Ema didn't know she had bangs or not, because the turqoise beanie a few tones lighter than her eyes corrupted her forehead. Ema was watching her in awe while the girl completely ignored Juli and Ema's existence for about five minutes, arguing to her kitten Lulu about how they weren't going back at home.

"Ummm…." Ema said weakly.

Like snapping from a daze, the girl quickly turned to Ema and blushed, the chesnut haired girl wouldn't expect a tanned person to be able to blush this much. "I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about you! Lulu this is entirely your fault!"

The kitten didn't even move a muscle signing that she had heard her.

"I heard your tummy growling and I thought you were hungry so I came here to give you some snacks! I'm Akiza Togami by the way! I'm so sorry I got carried away so much and didn't even look at your face, god-freaking-dammit I'm such a horrible girl!"

Ema sweatdropped and extended her hand for a shake. "I'm Ema, Ema H—" She stopped, remembering her surname had changed. "Ema Asahina."

Akiza's turqoise eyes lightened up. "A foreign name, how cool!"

It was Ema's turn to be embarrassed, as blood rushed to her face, she bowed her head down. "Its not actually…"

"Bullshit." Akiza shook her off, showing she would not take any objections. "A cute name for a cute girl!"

"Is she flirting or something…" Juli murmured.

"I heard that." Akiza laughed cheerfully one more time. "Maybe I am, she is so cute after all…" She winked at Ema who looked at her in horror and disbelief.

"Oh God she's a _trap!_" Juli exclaimed.

"Eh?" Akiza raised an eyebrow at the squirrel. "OH!" She facepalmed when she understood what Juli had meant. "I'm a GIRL."

Ema laughed in pure glee for the first time in this week.

Akiza pushed her glasses up while nodding in satisfaction. "Good, good. You're even more cuter when you laugh."

Ema couldn't say something because she was trying to recover from the laughing chain that had captured her. She just settled with shaking her head as Aki flicked her on the forehead. "Now I have finally made you laugh what about some snacks?" She snapped her fingers, holding out a carton of Pringles before herself. "Want some Pringles? Its my favorite!"

* * *

**A/N: BACKIE! Hope you liked that ride and I hope my OC Aki is not a Mary Sue, please tell me if you find something really OP. AND YES SHE HAS A GUARDIAN LIKE EMA, I KNOW. I HAVE PLANS FOR THIS STORY OKAY? **

**AND I BEG YOU PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS SO BAD TO KNOW IF I DID GOOD OR NOT!**

**And now for the waited moment! The OC sheet! Remember that I will only pick the ones I find really well created and interesting. Please no hard feelings if I don't pick him/her.**

Name:

Middle Name(If he/she has one):

Surname:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other(Notes you would like to add about him/her):


	2. Thug Lyfe

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm back! Thank you all for those 14 lovely reviews I can't explain how happy and grateful I am to receive your thoughts!**

**And those OCs as well! Thank you for submitting! I have no need for any OC submitions anymore! The OCs I received are very splendid and awesome!**

**I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW!**

**And also...This is not FuutoxEma...I'm so sorry...**

**/ runs away**

**See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline and my OC Aki.**

* * *

**BROTHERS ENIGMA**

**Chapter 2: Thug Lyfe**

_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru__(__The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are.__ )_

_Samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku...kimi wo omottanara(Even my loneliness turns into strength...when I think of you.__)_

_Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera(The thing that pierces the gentle chest, that's a fragment of my dream.)_

_Arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite.(Believe once more in the the miracle that is our chanced meeting.)_

There was a faint smile on Ema's face while the music was flowing on the headphone she had in her only one ear, the other piece was stuffed in the ear of her new friend, Aki, who had closed her eyes and was enjoying Nami Tamaki's Reason, Ema never knew she was the type to listen to old J-Pop, this song belonged to ten years prior, when Gundam Seed was indeed a popular anime. Ema had ended up learning Aki was a hardcore fujioshi and an otaku who liked classic animes such as Saint Seiya and Dragon Ball very much.

Ema didn't know she was tapping her foot on the ground of the bus to rhyme with the fast melody, and nor she knew she was shaking her head up and down. Awkwardness rising, she decided to be careful of her movements, since Juli was sleeping on her lap. It had not been ten minutes since he had fallen asleep, Ema was sure he couldn't get a wink of sleep because of worrying about her.

"Is there something wrong?"

Ema turned her head to Aki, who was staring at her. There was a crooked smile on her face and her eyes were between blue and green with sun hitting her face directly, Ema had to admit Aki looked rather cool for being able to raise only one side of her lips.

"No, not at all." Ema shrugged a little and averted her eyes from the copper haired girl's.

"There is definitely something bothering you. Hey, are you ticklish?"

"Eh?"

"I asked if you are ticklish." Aki asked, her eyes glinting with slyness.

Ema blinked a few times. "I am but why are you asking this—"

"TICKLE FIGHT!"

Ema was not expecting this at all, her new friend had screamed so loud that Juli had jumped a few centimeters before climbing all the way up to her shoulders. She was even more startled when Aki's hands attacked from both her sides, making Ema throwing laughters in glee. Stuck between Aki's dancing fingers and the window, she had nowhere to run. Ema couldn't do anything but laugh like a retarded hyena and swing her legs around frantically. She was so out of breath that she couldn't open her mouth to say "Please stop!"

Aki had this elf looking grin on her face while tickling Ema, when she stopped, that grin didn't fade the slightest.

"Are you with me now?" Aki pushed her red glasses up.

Ema raised a hand towards Aki's face as to say "Give me a minute." While panting and wheezing heavily. She was %100 sure that everyone in the passenger bus had heard her laughters, she was already pink and red just by imagining.

"Chi, are you okay?" Juli asked, leaning towards Ema's face from her shoulder, but failing because he wasn't tall enough. When he couldn't get a response he turned to the vermillion haired girl in such a cute fury that made Aki chuckle. "Why did you tickle her like this, what would happen if she fainted?!"

"Easy, mouse, you're the exaggerating type huh." Lulu responded, her pretty golden-amber eyes were closed as she waved her tail around lazily.

"You!—"

"Lulu," Aki scolded her with a gentle voice as she started to pet the black kitten. "I'm sure that is the thing Ema wonders about."

The chesnut haired girl tried to fix her ponytail as she nodded hesitately with a "you-big-meanie" look on her face.

"Haha—You look much better with a pout!"

"What do you mean, you weird human?" Juli asked.

Aki tapped the squirrel's tiny head with her index finger and started to carress his head. "As you must've noticed—I'm a good observer and listener, I believe my senses more than anything." A deep shadow of rigidity flashed and disappeared in her blue-green eyes for just a second. "There is something troubling you. I'm guessing you're going to the Kyoto University trip?"

Ema was startled. "How did you know that?!"

"Well I'm going there too."

"Aren't you like, 15?"

Aki made a face, playing with pompons of her beanie. "16 in January."

Ema smiled. "You're the same age with my little brother Fuuto—"

She stopped in midsentence, bringing Fuuto in her mind had reminded her why she was here in the first place. Ema was sure she had paled her little, and Aki could tell it clearly.

The song changed to Blood Lad's opening, _ViViD_ from _May'n._ Ema could hear the sound echoing from the dropped headphones.

Aki's glass like eyes stared onto Ema's. "Bingo. You have a problem with that Fuuto right?"

Ema flushed. "Actually—"

"There are 13 of them!" Juli jumped on Aki's hand and made his way to her shoulder. "Those monsters are always out to eat up Chi!"

"Oh~?" Lulu opened one eye to look at Ema.

"Juli! That's just a misunderstanding," Ema waved her hands in air to defend herself, but it was an attempt rather made to console herself that it was a lie. "They are my brothers!"

"Hold it there champion," Aki's red glasses dropped in surprise. "Incest—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The chesnut haired girl shook her head frantically, her voice was reflecting pure objection. Though, she might have exaggerated it _a little._

"…Mind keeping it down, Adele?" A male voice came from the seat behind theirs.

Ema thought she couldn't be redder than she already was. "I-I'm so sorry, sir!"

There was a low chuckle, "You cutie!" The person said. "I wasn't serious!" The chesnut haired girl was startled with a pale face appearing in middle of them. "Aren't you going to introduce her to me, Aki?"

The vermillion haired girl made it look like she was considering it. Then she turned to the guy with shaggy dirty blonde hair and scoffed. "No."

Forest green eyes narrowed a little, but nevertheless he ignored Aki and turned his face to Ema. "Hey. I'm Alec, Alec Wilkins." An elegant looking hand extended towards the flushed girl, who hesitately shook it after seconds. "Ema Asahina, pleased to meet you."

"This messy bunny you see there is my bestie, he is also coming to the university, though he is older than me just by months." Ak shrugged, fixing her white blazer.

"Therefore you shall call me senpai—"

"Never in your wildest dreams Alexander."

"Its Alec! _A-L-E-C. _C'mon, say it with me_._"

"Are you a foreigner?" Ema interrupted, feeling a little relieved that she could avoid the incest subject.

"Yes, I'm from USA. This awesome me is here for some 'Nihon no Chikara'!" He laughed, his forest green eyes shining.

A tanned hand came up to the boy's face, and with a swift movement, Aki flicked the poor boy's nose. "Mind backing up a lil' Elvis? I'm sure you've got a 'cutie' to message back." Aki smiled sweetly, not showing her teeth.

Alec halted immediately. "I'm sure he isn't waiting for one—"

Ema's eyebrows furrowed. "_He?_"

Both Aki and Alec froze as their gazes met. Before Alec could open his mouth Aki pushed him back on his own seat by literally slapping him in the middle of his face.

"Alec isn't a native Japanese, he makes those mistakes a lot."

Ema thought about his cheerful attidute and warm forest green eyes, messy shaggy haircut giving him even a cuter aura. "I guess you're right?"

Aki pushed her glasses up her nose again. "So, continuing from earlier…"

Ema wanted to curl in a ball and just disappear when Juli spoke for her. "The problem is those 13 monsters who don't care about Chi's feelings at all."

"Juli!" Ema exclaimed in horror.

Aki crossed her arms on her chest. "I think I solved this, they are your adopted brothers right? And they are in love with you~" There was a pause. "But wow girl, 13 guys with one stone—"

When she saw Ema was grimacing the aquamarine eyed girl stopped talking.

Both of the girls were surprised when they heard Alec's muffled voice. "You should take 'thug lyfe' more seriously Aki."

"Were you listening—" Aki raised her voice a few octaves.

"Of course I was!"

"I swear to God Alec I will cut off your non existing balls—"

"Shush!" Ema said without thinking. "Don't be rude." Her motherly instincts had kicked in without warning, again.

"Yes mum…" Aki mumbled while looking at her with accusing eyes.

"Da victory is mine baby" Alec said in what seemed to be like English.

"I'm so sorry…" Ema bowed her head to apologize.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad__  
__Oh oh oh...__  
__My mind keeps saying__  
__Run as fast as you can__  
__I say I'm done but then you pull me back__  
__Oh oh oh...__  
__I swear you're giving me a heart attack__  
__Troublemaker!_

The trio started to look around fort he source of the song, Ema was sure the phone wasn't hers because her ringtone was different from hers.

It ended up being hers.

Wondering when she had changed the melody she looked at the phone to see who was calling. Making a surprised voice, she thought if the idol boy was a medium or not. She didn't want to pick it up, as she remembered she hadn't told him she was going for a university trip.

For the sake of holy nosed freckles, what had she done?

Glancing at the two friends who were watching her closely, she opened the phone lid and propped it to her ear. "H-hello?"

"Hello nee-san~." Came the teasing musclar voice of the teenager, but she could sense the annoyed tone underneath. "Did you like the surprise?"

"I don't get what you mean…" Ema tried to keep her voice low, but failed.

"The ringtone!" Aki grinned, hinting that he may have been changed it.

"You're really mean you know…Going without even warning, I'm really hurt."

"Fuuto-kun…"

"You should pick up my calls faster, I'm an idol you know, I don't have much time." He said with a careless voice.

Ema nodded. "Alright…"

Before he could respond back, the phone was snatched away by Aki.

"HELLO, TESTING TESTING 1-2-3 CAN YOU HEAR MY VOICE?"

"What the hell—?!" Came the immediate reaction from Fuuto.

"Perfect!" Aki laughed. "This is Aki Togami here, the best new pal of your girlfriend—"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ema shouted.

"**Oh…" **Fuuto and Aki said at the same time, syncing with each other.

"Are you the lil bro' then?" Aki asked.

"That doesn't concern you, give the phone to nee-san immediately."

"What a meanie." Alec clicked his tongue in disapproval. "His manners just suck."

Ema wanted to agree but Fuuto had his own way in caring for people.

"Boi, boi. Take the thug lyfe more siriusly." Aki winked at Alec and Ema. "You're going to talk to me from now o—"

The phone was shut on Aki's face before she could finish her sentence.

"He hung up on me…" Aki made a face. "His voice sounds familiar though."

Alec poked her. "Call him! Call him again!"

Aki glared at the boy before turning to Ema. "Can we?" She looked at her with begging teddy bear eyes.

Ema giggled in response.

When they called, the phone was picked in the first ringing. "Nee-san—"

"Its meeeee, Aaaaakkkiiiiiiiiii, meet your doooooooom." Aki said with a grim voice.

"You're totally not cute ma'am." Fuuto sighed.

"I'm a hipster what'd you expect?"

"Die at early age?"

"That's very mean of you. Say, your voice is extremely familiar are you one of those child actors I see in advertisements?"

Fuuto hang up on her again.

Alec whispered. "Thug lyfe nigga."

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it. The remaining OCs I've chosen will be appearing in the upcoming chapters. Please r&r!**


	3. Chtib Evom

**A/N: HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE I AM BACK WITH YET AN ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS CRAPPY FANFICTION!**

**YAAAAAY!**

**And I want to add how amazing every single one of you are, with those lovely reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Here is a new chapter, and I hope the title won't confuse you. Let's see if you can figure out what it says (;**

**Also, this still isn't FuutoxEma. I guess you'll get it at the end of this chapter. Also a new OC appears, say hello to Jin Kururagi! **

***whispers* Sarcastic little shit.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC and the plot.**

* * *

**BROTHERS ENIGMA**

**Chapter 3: Htcib Evom**

Ema was watching the duo with a sweating smile on her face, her hands were itching to snatch the phone away from the witty girl and the cute boy who kept calling Fuuto and tried to mess with him because they thought he was pretty wicked. So much that the copper haired girl had started calling him 'The Wicked Pimp of West'.

Seriously. A pimp.

Ema could only stay away and watch them in qualm, worrying the treatment, 'torture' as Juli said, from the idol. Alexander had blinked vacantly for a few times when Ema had told them, and poked her to ask if she was a dummy. He had openly told her they would take the responsiblity for their actions and knock Fuuto away if he would fret.

Aki was busy singing the irritated and probably busy boy 'The Whisper Song', the chesnut haired girl checked in her head that it was her thirty seventh call. Ema couldn't understand the lyrics, but she figured it was English by the reaction of Alexander. He was holding his tummy with one arm and slapping a random wall of the airport nonstop.

"Hey Wicked Pimp, what is it called when your crush has a crush on you too?" Aki asked with a flat tone, when the idol boy picked the phone up for forty second time.

Ema couldn't understand why he kept picking up the prank calls, it was obvious that the caller was Aki but yet he still opened it and declared that she must stop this faggotory over and over again.

Then it hit her and Juli.

Fuuto enjoyed it.

"Not you again." A heavy sigh was heard from his side, accompanied by screaming and squealing his fangirls.

"Bitch I might be."

"Can't you just leave nee-san's phone alone?" Fuuto's voice was jaggy, Ema thought he was having trouble with handling the girls and speaking on the phone at the same time.

"Answer it and I _maybe _will." Aki winked at Ema while all of them were running across the huge airport to catch up to their vacation group, according to the simple message of Aki's friend Jin they were cozzily sitting inside the plane and waiting for them.

He also had told her to get her slacker ass in there quickly or she would be sorry.

Ema thought he sounded extremely alike with a character from the new hit anime Shingeki no Kyojin, what was his name? Ravioli?

"Dallas?" Fuuto answered, his voice trembling at the end because of the connection.

From the way her muscles moved Aki most likely raised her eyebrows, and she held her smile back. "Hah! Good answer, but its not correct." Glancing at Ema, "Its called 'your imagination'." She answered, whispering to the phone.

Alexander was restraining his laugh, but failing miserably. He wasn't out of breath even though they practically ran here after getting down the bus at the wrong station. Ema's lungs burned and hurt at the same time, they felt like they could explode like an impatient volcano anytime soon, but Aki and Alexander looked perfectly okay.

When he catched her look, Alexander's forest green eyes glinted as he smiled at her and jumped on his cowboy boots which looked really extraordinary with its design.

"…Its not funny." Fuuto said as he shut the phone on Aki's face again.

Aki stared at the phone with a mysterious spark in her blue-green eyes as a ghostly smile placed itself on her lips. Then she threw the phone to Ema just after she said "Catch!".

Ema felt a little better to get her phone back, her mind still wandered in the possible scenarios happening between her and Fuuto after she came back home. But that reminded her about the whole brothers, which left a queasy feeling in her stomach, that's why she found this 'Carpe Diem" thing Aki had hinted her while they were back in the bus and listening to 'Feel This Moment' by Pitbull and Christina Aguilera.

Ema had understood the meaning of it Aki made her listen to various songs poking the meaning of it as; "Seize the Day", "Live Your Life", "YOLO" etc…

And she had a big question mark shining in her head about Aki shouting "YOLO" almost every time they ended a conversation about her behaviours. She was even more confused when Alexander added "That's what she said." goofily afterwards.

"Jin is going to kill us." Aki shook her head when they passed the check up and approaching towards the plane.

"Ah you know him, he won't do it directly." Alexander shrugged.

"That's the worst part, that little shit is the mastermind of all the sarcasm in the world." Aki said, under the questioning looks of Ema who thought _'Then you should call him The Wicked Pimp of the West', not Fuuto.'._

Alexander smirked at the chesnut haired girl who realized she had told this out loud. "Oh well, we gave him the honor to be called 'Chairman Sirius'."

"Chairman Sirius?"

"You'll understand." Aki said with a whiny voice.

Ema found Jin pretty different from the Ravioli guy from Shingeki no Kyojin when she saw his appearance. Jin was a was a very handsome young man who looked a couple years older than her with his cool appearance, he was fairly tall and his lips were thin as well as his eyebrows. His hair was platinum blonde and was cut short at the sides and the front, while the back managed to barely reach his shoulders, his bangs framing the sides of his face. His eyes were narrowed into sharp, misty green slits as he watched them hurriedly approaching his side. He was quite slender, but Ema noticed he had lean, toned and well-defined muscles as they got closer.

He wore a form fitting black shirt underneath a blue jacker with a high collar, which had twin 'tails' at the end of his jacket with golden rings at the ends of them. His white pants were also form fitting, being held up by a black belt. One of his shoes was black, and the another one was blue. Ema noted that he wore white gloves.

"Ummmm…" Aki scratched her cheek. "Hello _senpai~_"

"I was starting to think you finally ran home your tail between your legs, Fooligan. And here you are, granting us with your presence." He said in a deep and dead serious tone, a disappointed look on his face. For a minute Ema was horrified that he actually was sad that he had to see her again.

"He's angry…" Aki muttered under her breath, throwing herself on a seat. She patted the seat beside hers and invited Ema who smiled politely and sat down.

"And who may you be?"

"I'm Ema Asahina, nice to meet you." Ema bowed her head.

"I'm very much delighted to meet you too, missy." The puny smile on Jin's handsome face looked a little creepy at Ema. "I am Jin Kururagi."

Forgetting to shake his hand, Ema made a movement with her head that signed she acknowledged him and averted her gaze on her lap.

"You scared her, Sirius." Alec said.

"Its not my fault I'm have this enthralling effect on ladies." Jin said uninterestedly, returning to his book. Ema thought he was being serious again.

Then she understood the pun. "Serious" and "Sirius"…

Her phone beeped to say that she got a message.

_From: Fuuto-kun._

_To: Ema ^.^_

_Subject: What the hell is going on?_

_Message: Nee-san, where in the world are you? Who was that insolent girl? Answer me right away._

He stared up to the Aki, who was sweating as she spoke to platinum blond haired boy who she didn't understand if he was being sarcastic, or serious when he poured harsh words continously. The duo looked unfazed though.

_From: Ema^.^_

_To: Fuuto-kun._

_Subject: My friend…_

_Message: I thought you were there when I announced I was going for a trip to Kyoto University, I am on the plane now. And that girl was my friend Akiza Togami, she's the same age as you._

Ema sighed and looked out of the window, she was sure the plane was about to move soon. She had a faint smile on her face as she listened to the sunny conversation of the three. But not after two minutes her phone beeped again.

_From: Fuuto-kun._

_To: Ema^.^_

_Subject: More like a mammothrept, geez._

_Message: I wasn't there. I want an explanation, how dare you leave without telling me? Never heard of her, I guess we didn't go to the same school, I wouldn't look at her fugly face if we were anyways._

**=W=W=W=W=W=**

_From: Ema^.^_

_To: Fuuto-kun._

_Subject: Um what?_

_Message: I'm going to an university trip. And uh…_

_You didn't even see her, she's very pretty, you're being mean Fuuto-kun._

**=W=W=W=W=W=**

_From: Fuuto-kun._

_To: Ema^.^_

_Subject: You're an idiot._

_Message: I'm an idol, I don't have time to listen to the obvious facts. You forgot to tell me you were going away, I will have to punish you nee-san. And soon._

_See you._

"Oh the wicked pimp is coming to Kyoto?"

Ema jumped, she did not feel Aki nearing her at all!

"I don't think so—"

Aki wiggled her eyebrows under her beanie. "He is hinting it."

"Do you want to hear what he would say while he is nearing you?" Alec cleared his throat.

"Um…" Ema blinked.

"MOVE BITCH, GET OUT THE WAY, GET OUT THE WAY BITCH, GET OUT THE WAY." Aki sang with a cheerful voice.

* * *

Fuuto stared at the phone for a while, not knowing why. Then he shoved it in his pocket with a frustrated groan, was he expecting her to message him back? No way. Staring at the badly scribbled paper in front of him, Fuuto nimbled at his pen. He couldn't think of anything to write, particularly as lyrics. He never was a man, maybe boy, of romantic words or cheesy stuff. Words dripping with sweetness and fluff weren't his style, there was only one way for him: Take what you want and never look back.

He couldn't do it with his sister. Fuuto never thought that there would be a time when he actually admitted that something, _someone _was out of his reach. He never thought he would have to compete with others to get that precious gem. She was like a forbidden fruit. The kind which entranced people at first, the kind which would draw them crazy to get it. Fuuto knew it, knew it but still he couldn't keep his heart wandering towards her.

Ema was indeed, special. It hadn't taken a lot of time for him to realize he wasn't the wolf in this wolf-sheep relationship, by the time he opened his eyes, he was already deceived. His heart was gone. As his feelings grew like an avalanche, he also desired he didn't want to feel like this anymore. Ema had made him see a lot of important things, he was holding on this side of his love tightly. His goals and objectives were all different now, they made even more sense than before.

Thanks to Ema, his _sister._

What did he think about her now?

His sister, the woman who he unexpectedly had feelings for her. But he had crushed that feelings, for the sake of her, and mostly for the sake of himself.

It didn't hurt as much as it did before to think about her.

Nor it did to talk to her. He still could tease her, it was really entertaining.

But, he didn't get the same feelings when he saw her face anymore, or heard her voice. His heart didn't speed up when he thought he had seen her silhouette. He didn't have jealousy fits when he saw just a single male walking by her.

Fuuto was sure he had gotten over her.

His phone beeped.

_From: Holy Glasses_

_To: The Wicked Pimp of The West_

_Subject: Guess who this is!_

_Message: ITS SANTA._

Fuuto raised one eyebrow at this message, and laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this ride c: Please r&r and send me suggestions for this story if you have ideas!**


End file.
